The Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect
The tomb of Lu Qi of the Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect. “The Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect seeks not for our legacy to be passed down through the ages, but seeks to have a clear conscience. As strong enemies from outside the region have invaded, the entire sect has mobilized. Since we know death is a sure fate, we hereby raise our tombstones to pass this knowledge on. From today henceforth, the doors to the mountain will be sealed off from the world. If there are any disciples who do not die in this battle, they should reopen the formation and restore the sect. If the entire sect perishes, then anyone who comes after can receive the legacy of my Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect!” Ancestor Cliff sacred ground meant to offer tribute to their ancestors. These three ancestor statues had been carved withexquisite detail, almost life-like. Tower of Inheritance Entering the tower was no different than entering another independent world. Enshrined within was a statue, a likeness of one of the ancestors from the Ancestor Cliff. The statue seemed to embody wisdom, a gentle smile on its face as one hand formed a mudra. Formations to the to the Tower of Inheritance # Minor Artifice Formation -one of illusion # Ancient Slaughter Formation of Seven - sought to kill # Great Dream of Spring and Autumn Formation - one of death * The Nine Palaces Formation 3 Levels of the Tower of Inheritance 1st Tower- The Floor of Wisdom It was a test of the successor’s sincerity inheritance of this floor = book inside the box, labeled "''The Heart of Formations" ''This book was clearly an outline of the methodology involved in all of the Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect formations. 2nd Tower Embodiment of killing intent, level of slaughter Ring of Soldier Rosary Beads 3rd Tower The Slaughter of Immortals As opposed to saying this was a composition for checkers, one might as well call it a battle simulation. The three items of inheritance # The first is the Crimson Heaven Medallion. This is the medallion of the sect and our ultimate token. No matter how far away our disciples may be scattered or how far back their legacy goes, seeing this medallion is as if seeing a forefather of the sect. # The second is the Crimson Heaven Formation Flag. This flag is one of our greatest treasures, and to possess this flag is to be able to kill enemies with a flip of your hand, summoning the winds and rain as you please. This treasure is one of the rocks we’ve been able to establish and maintain the sect upon. # The third is the ultimate legacy—the Crimson Heaven Formation Disk. Refining this formation disk will allow you to not only simulate the ten great formations of the sect, but also allow you to control the land of the entire sect as well. There were eighteen formation flags, two sets of flags-one primary and one secondary.